


Doctor Who: remember

by Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Fluff and Humor, Letters, Love, Pete's World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986/pseuds/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986
Summary: After a not so good afternoon with her family, Twelve and Clara return to the TARDIS, where a surprise awaits them.





	Doctor Who: remember

**Author's Note:**

> And again a one shot from my collection, which plays to the music of Peter Crowley. I hope you like it.
> 
> As always, English is not my native language, so forgive mistakes should they happen. The request for a beta reader remains natural.
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy reading and reviews, as well as Kudos are welcome, but for everyone voluntarily.

[link href = "https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=R_H26wTfeds"] https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=R_H26wTfeds [/ link]

Doctor Who © by BBC Worldwide.

Doctor Who: remember

Twelve and Clara are already here in the case and just visiting their parents. Of course, not everyone likes it. However, the main reason of the story is different.

She was a bit nervous, especially because of her stepmother. She was already suspicious of the former Doctor, and then it would not be much better now. The Doctor, on the other hand, seemed to be completely calm, but he hoped that he would be able to retain that appearance for a long time.

„Dad, Nan!?“, she exclaimed deliberately omitting a name. Immediately her grandmother came into the hall and greeted her granddaughter profusely.

„That's nice that you're there.“  
„I'm also happy to see you again.“

She took the doctor's hand and pulled it beside her. his hand trembled, because he was no longer a "young" man, but something "older".

„Nan, that's my friend.“  
„Basil Smith“, he said, „I'm glad to meet you, Clarice.“

Clara wanted to be very far away and that meant not New Zealand.  
Her grandmother studied the doctor and she was afraid that he would be taken apart, but instead ...

„Come with me to the living room first.“

She pulled the young couple with them so they barely had time to react. Her father and Linda were sitting at the table, talking quietly, but stopped when they heard someone come into the room.

„Look at this, Dave. She has not fished a sugar daddy.“

The Doctor stiffened, but Clara stroked his hand reassuringly with his thumb.

„If my friend likes sugar, I can not say it would be a bit too much privacy.“  
The Doctor grinned, that was his Impossible Girl, always in control.

„Sit down“, Clarice offered. The next few hours were spent squeezing the doctor out of what his true intentions are. Although at some point Clara's father believed that he would do nothing to his daughter, but Linda looked as if she would immediately bring out a knife.

What were both happy when they finally could enter the TARDIS in the evening?

„So?“ He asked, as soon as the door was locked, „so I'm tasting sugar?“  
„I never said so.“  
„You did not refute it either.“

He kissed his girlfriend as the TARDIS drew attention. The doctor looked toward the ceiling, but a small light fell from it to a single spot.

„Funny. Did you order something, Clara?“  
„No. And if it does, it certainly would not be in the TARDIS.“

„Right.“

Carefully, he picked up the package and when he looked at it, he swallowed.  
„From John and Rose Tyler-Smith to the Doctor.“

„Who are the two?“  
„Come, I'll tell you everything in peace“, he asked her.

After about an hour she had learned all about his tenth incarnation.  
„So it really came from your hand?“  
„Not mine, when we regenerate, we die and are reborn shortly thereafter. We are still one and the same person and yet somebody else.“

She nodded as he opened the package. It contained some letters, but also photos. Clara leaned over her friend and noticed that he was shaking.  
„I've always wanted to hear from them.“  
„Can not you visit her?“  
„Unfortunately not. They lived or live in a parallel world where there is no way to get there without destroying both universes.“

He took out one of the photos. The date was given as the date on which his tenth (actually eleventh) I left them behind. They sat on a bench and just looked into the distance while Jackie phoned in the background. The picture had to have been different because it was obvious at first glance that it was not a selfie.

„Doctor? Here is a letter.“  
He looked up from the photo and asked her to read it.  
She smiled, knowing that he could not do it himself.

„Hello, Doctor ...

We hope you are fine, even though you might look different now.

It's been a year now and John is slowly getting used to life here. He is a bit sad that he can not travel with the TARDIS, but he tries it now in other ways. You will laugh, he has become a tour guide and visits other countries. He says that while it's not like traveling through time, it comes very close.

Meanwhile my little brother was born too. His name is Tony.  
It's weird because he's my half-brother and we even come from different worlds. But no matter how naughty he can be, even as a baby, I really love him.“

She paused. He had tears in his eyes, though he seldom cried. She sat down and wrapped her arms around his body. He returned the gesture, though it was still a bit hard for him.  
„They must have hoped that at some point it might be possible to establish at least some kind of contact between the worlds.“

She hoped it. He looked at her before continuing to read the letter.

"You will not believe it, but the TARDIS you have given us is growing faster than expected.  
Sometimes it seems to me that she is crying. She probably misses your TARDIS, because she's something like a parent and a child.“

A soft sigh went through the rows.  
„I think she misses her too“, smiled the doctor.  
Clara nodded before continuing to read the letter.

„Of course we both took some time to get used to what happened. We were even mad at you, after all, we were just left behind. But today we are grateful for it, it was the most beautiful gift you could give us.

In love, John and Rose.“

Clara dropped her hand. There were more letters in the package, as well as photos, but they would go over everything in peace. They had all the time in the world.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

In the parallel world, several centuries earlier.

„What are you doing there?“  
„I write ... to the doctor.“  
„Oh, well then...“

Rose laughed. She had told him several times that she loved him, but he was still a little jealous of the doctor.

„I love you, you know that, right?"  
John nodded and gave her a kiss on the temple.  
"Yes I know. I love you as long as I'm lucky.“

Over the years, they wrote more letters, took pictures and collected everything. One day, all of this would set off on a long journey.

The End...

*****************

This time again a little shorter. Of course, I could also write down all the letters that were written, but that would be a bit much. (And the fantasy is already something great.)

For those who did not know, Ten gives John and Rose a piece of the TARDIS when they say goodbye, so they might one day be traveling themselves.  
(Unfortunately, it is not included in the final version of the episode.)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you also liked this little one shot.
> 
> BTW: I love the name Basil for Twelve, Thanks for xXdreameaterXx For the wonderful idea. I hope it's alright that I used it myself.
> 
> We read, whovians.
> 
> PS: I read and write Doctor Who in German and English, but I only watch it in English.


End file.
